NPCs
"NPC" is short for "Non-Player-Characters". It's a common term in RPGs (role playing games) and MMORPGs (massively multiplayer online role playing games). Most often the word "NPC" is only used for peaceful entities belonging to intelligent races/peoples, while "mob" (moving object) is more often used for "animals" or "monsters" in computer-based RPGs. In Sanrio Land you will meet well-known and also not-so-well-known characters from the brand/label and imaginative world of "Hello Kitty". Nearly every character in the "world" of Hello Kitty is a talking animal, wearing clothes and behaving like a human would. The world and characters of Hello Kitty were first only designed as a brand/label for lots of different products, but also made into a television-anime-series and several games. The characters were then given more details like birthday-dates and -places, different personalities, daily activities like going to school or running a coffeeshop (serving coffee of course), favorite food, hobbies like doing sports and so on. Most of the NPCs on Sanrio Land will provide you with Quests in HKO to lead you to the goal of the game - of freeing the sleeping NPCs and Hello Kitty herself. Special NPCs and Merchants *Hello Kitty - the most important character of "Hello Kitty Online" *Policeman - can be found in every city of Sanrio Land and the Dream Carnival *Mini-Game Manager *General Goods Merchant - and another one at the Sunbright Express Station *Food Merchant - and another one at the Sunbright Express Station *Tools and Equipment Merchant *Clothes Merchant or Boutique - and often another one at the Sunbright Express Station *Material Merchant *Hairdresser *Guild Manager *Farm Manager *Farm Supply Merchant *Home Item Merchant *Pet Supply Merchant *Train Conductor at every Sunbright Express Station Event-NPCs *Cupid - Valentine's NPC *Love Bug - Valentine's NPC *Chococat *Keroppis Papa *Santa *Mr. Jinch *Cinnamon, also called Cinnamoroll *Party Master - will only show up in cities at times of Events Dream Carnival *Hello Kitty (in DC) *Badtz-Maru (in DC) *My Melody (in DC) *Pompom Purin (in DC) *Kerokero Keroppi (in DC) *The Little Twin Stars Lala (in DC) and Kiki (in DC) *Dear Daniel (in DC) *Shirousa (in DC) *Pochacco (in DC) *Cho-cho (in DC) *Cinnamon (in DC) *Oyakata (in DC) *Mimmy (in DC) *Oyamano Monkichi (in DC) *Margaret (in DC) *Anthony (in DC) *CoroCoro Kuririn (in DC) *Piano (in DC) *The Mailman (in DC) *The Policeman (in DC) *Guardian Robotoor *Guardian Trickywoo *Guardian Bunbun *Farm Constructor *Boa Constructor *Dream Constructor *Party-Games Constructor *Multiplayer Mini-Games Constructor *Mini-Game Constructor *General Merchant (in DC) *Crafty Constructor *Snoozing Constructor *Clothes Constructor (in DC) *Special Constructor Sanrio Harbour *Pochacco *Panya *Nyoko *Wanwa *Lily *Usahana *Pururun Kyupi *Buppi *Sora *Kappi *Tuxedo Sam in TuxedoSam's house - (a key is needed to enter) *Pure Dream Constructor and Clothes Constructor (useful for those who have fulfilled quests in the Dream Carnival) Florapolis *Peter Davis *Scone *Bagel *Pata Pata Peppy *Pinkuru in her house *CoroCoro Kuririn in Kuririn's house (a key is needed to enter) *Cho-Cho in Cho-cho's house (a key is needed to enter) *Sakura in Kuririn's Coffeehouse *Purin's Papa in Purin's Coffeehouse *Purin's Mama in Purin's Coffeehouse *Pompom Purin in Purin's house (minigame) (a key is needed to enter) London *Tensan *Tenorikuma *Runchan *Zunchan *Margaret *Anthony *Ganchan *Ohchan *Mary *George *Mimmy *Fifi *Furenchan *Kiichan at Madame Tussaudes *Oyakata in Oyakata's house (a key is needed to enter) *Dear Daniel in the Big Ben (a key is needed to enter) *Kerokero Keroppi on Burry Football Field (minigame) (a key is needed to enter) - and who could be there in the locked Golden Palace? Try to guess! Paris *Cheery Chums *Rhythm *Bagel (in Paris) *Scone (in Paris) *Melody's Mama *Melody's Grandpa *Melody's Grandma *Little Twin Stars: Lala and Kiki in the Pantheon *Mailman in the Post office (a key is needed to enter) *Melody's Papa in L'Opera de Paris (a key is needed to enter) *Harinezumi in the Musée Du Louvre *Piano in the Moulin Rouge (a key is needed to enter) *My Melody in the Palaise de Versailles (a key is needed to enter) Beijing *Mint *Terikichi *Puka Puka Paradise *Gray *Popple *Chiwapyon *Deery-Lou *Lemon *Soda *Mameta *Berry *Berrys Box *Chibimaru in the Forbidden Museum (a key is needed to enter) *Ku-Suke in the Bird's Nest *Oyamano Monkichi in the Banana Theatre (a key is needed to enter) *Shirousa in the Bubble Dome (a key is needed to enter) *Pau Pipo in the Prince's Quarter New York *Hello Kitty (in NY) *Badtz-Maru (in NY) *Chococat (in NY) *My Melody (in NY) *TuxedoSam (in NY) *Purin (in NY) *Keroppi (in NY) *the Little Twin Stars Lala (in NY) and Kiki (in NY) *Ijuin Pandaba *Badtsunko *Kokko-Chan *Daisy *Sayuri *Pochi in Pochi's Pizza Parlor (a key is needed to enter) *Recyclobot *Coro (in NY) *Pile o' Trunk *New York Merchant *Farm Manager *Pretzel Vendor *Friendly Pretzel Vendor at the Grand Central Station (Sunbright Express) Wind pathway *Cookiebow Middle Secret Peak *Puchimerikko North Secret Peak *Torisan West Sun Land *Tippy West Stars Plain *Thomas The Prairie *Landry (minigame) North Wind Grassland *Policeman West Zodiac Pass *Mysterious box Celestial Plain *Piichans (a cookie-pirate) Jersey Trails *Roberta *Jellybeans Bronx Outskirts *Hanamaru *Chippy List of NPCs by Location as of 2008 Sanrio Harbour *Buppi *Hana - is now called Usahana in 2010/2011 *Kyupi *Landry - cannot be found in Sanrio Harbour anymore as of 2010/2011 *Lily *Nyako *Panya *Scone - is not in Sanrio Harbour any longer in2010/2011 but in Florapolis *Sora *Wanwa Florapolis *Choucho - is now Called Cho-Cho *Latte - cannot be found in the game HKO anymore in 2010/2011 *Peter Davis *Purin's mama *Purin's papa *Daisy - not in Florapolis but in Paris as of 2010/2011 *Coro - is not located in Florapolis anymore after the release of HKO, but in New York London *Anthony *Bagle(at London) *Fifi *Fren-chan - has been ingame in 2008 but isn't any longer in HKO as of 2010/2011 *Gan-chan *George *Margaret *Mary *Mimmy *Run-chan - is now called Runchan in HKO in 2010/2011 *Scone(at London) - is not in London any longer in 2010/2011 but in Florapolis *Tori - is now called Torisan and not in London anymore in 2010/2011 *Zun-chan - is now called Zunchan ingame *Chum - is now called Cheery Chums and can be found in Paris as of 2010/2011 *Tippy Paris *Tippy *Tori *Piano *Rythm - is now called Rhythm ingame, he's the brother of My Melody *Melody's Mama *Melody's Papa *Bagle(at Paris) *Scone(at Paris) *Herinezumi - this cute hedgehog is called Harinezumi in 2010/2011 South Dream Forest *Innunoomawarisan - Mr. Policeman, not located in South Dream Forest anymore West Dream Forest *Pinkuruchan Wind pathway *Cookiebow *Daniel's Box - is now called Mysterious box and not in Wind Pathway anymore South Secret Peak *Spooky Trees - are now called Mad Treedrops and won't talk nor give quests Middle Secret Peak *Petitemericco - is called Puchimerikko now in 2010/2011 North Secret Peak *Lilly(at London) - not in North Secret Peak anymore as of 2010/2011 South Wind Grassland *Nyago(at London) -cannot be found neither in London nor in South Wind Grassland - but in Sanrio Harbour North Wind Grassland *Innunoomawarisan(at London) - Mr. Policeman (At London), gives no quests in 2010/2011 any longer Category:NPCs Category:Lists